When a bouquet of cut flowers is purchased at a floral shop or stand, the form in which they are usually presented to the purchaser by the seller is with a conical over-wrap of paper, with the apex or tip folded up and fastened, e.g. with a staple. Sometimes a peak at the flared top end of the wrap is folded over the flower heads and also secured in place, e.g. by tucking or stapling.
There are clearly some advantages to this manner of presentation, ones which no doubt have contributed to its prevalence. It is inexpensive, the wrapping material is easy to obtain and to store, and sometimes the bouquets can be wrapped ahead of time and the wrap tips kept immersed in water so that the time needed to execute a sale and delivery is kept to a minimum. But there are drawbacks also. One is that the wrapped package is so plain for such attractive contents. Another is that the all-paper cones tend to be leaky at the bottom. A third is that, unless the top is folded over and/or the paper is stapled through some of the flower stems, there is a tendency for the bouquet to fall out of the paper cone unless the paper cone is maintained in an upright condition. Additionally, the bouquet tends to separate within the wrap unless the wrap is wrapped tightly enough. This, however, tends to crush the flowers. Of particular importance is that such a wrap requires the presence of a seller to wrap the bouquet selected by the purchaser. No doubt other drawbacks are evident to those having frequent occasion to use such means for wrapping and carrying bouquets.